1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and tools for tying knots, and more particularly, to a mechanism or assembly, that is adapted for rigid mounting to allow a user to use two hands to operate the mechanism, for tying an overhand knot in the stem of an inflated balloon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy or party balloons made of elastic material are used in large numbers around the world requiring a person to tie a knot in each balloon to seal the air or other gas, such as helium, inside the balloon. An overhand knot is the typical way to seal the gas inside once the balloon is inflated. Although tying an overhand knot in a piece of string or rope is a relatively easy task, tying an overhand knot in the stem of an inflated balloon is a more difficult task. The stem, i.e., the portion of the balloon that is relatively uninflated near the opening or ring, is usually too short to form a loop with a person's fingers or otherwise that will remain open or relatively loose on its own. The balloon ring on the open end of the stem is relatively large and thus difficult to pass through the small loop typically around a person's fingers. In addition to being a relatively difficult task, tying a large number of balloons completely by hand can lead to pain or repetitive motion injuries for the individual(s) assigned this task.
A number of devices have been developed to assist individuals with this knot tying task. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,142 to Muma generally discloses a simple plate-like device with slots and a recessed surface that a user holds in one hand and manipulates a balloon with the other hand. Because the hand-held device has no moving parts, the user has to first wrap the balloon stem around and into the device to form a loop. Further manipulation of the loop of balloon stem and/or the balloon ring is then required to form the knot and extricate the knotted balloon from the device with one hand while supporting the device with the other hand, which can be awkward for the user and often does not resolve the problem of repeated motion injuries and pain.
A number of other hand-held, knot-tying devices make use of tapered form surfaces (i.e., surfaces for forming the loop in the balloon stem during the knot tying process) and/or low friction coatings to assist the user in forming the knot or removing the balloon both of which typically increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,051 to Dreger et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,578 to Angelico, Sr. et al.
In addition to devices specifically designed for balloons, a number of typically complex to manufacture and often complicated-to-use devices have been developed to assist individuals in typing knots, such as strong fishing knots. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,516 to Mumma. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,651 to Shockley discloses a relatively complicated to use and to manufacture device for tying a knot in fishing line. This device relies on the working combination of a multitude of moving parts including several internal springs and a clamp with movable jaws to hold the end of the material being tied. Additionally, the device includes a crank handle which must be turned to form the knot, a multiple arm linkage connecting the crank handle to the clamp, and a form sleeve which slides into a bore to push the loop off of the form. While this device may be useful for thin fishing line, it may have problems with the balloon film, i.e., elastic wall material, being pulled into the bore and jamming the device. The device is also complicated to operate, requiring a number of separate operations. First, the loop must be formed by wrapping the form. Second, the balloon ring must be secured in the clamp device. Third, the hand crank must be turned until the knot is formed and the loop is pushed off of the form. Fourth, the balloon must be grabbed as it is released from the clamp.
While these devices attempt to address some of the existing problems with tying a large number of knots in balloons, they fail to address and resolve many of the problems, including the pains and injuries caused by repetitive motion. Consequently, there remains a need for an apparatus for resolving the ongoing problems associated with tying knots in balloons and other elastic material. Particularly, a balloon, knot-tying device is needed that can gain widespread acceptance in the market. Further, the device preferably will be easy to use, quick to operate, and economical to manufacture in quantity.